Welcome To My Life
by midnight secrit
Summary: The demigod children live and go to highschool and try to blend in while suppressing their god-given abilities. Nico Di Angelo is attending his first year of highschool as he struggles to be normal. He goes through many inner battles while others insist on making things harder for him. When an unexpected person reaches out to him and changes him. MORE DESCRIPTION IN FIRST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**Description:**

**Every god has a mortal-world domain where they manifest and rule over. Their demi-god children live in these areas and go to a high school, trying to blend in with society an ignore their powers. Nico Di Angelo seems to have it a bit harder than everyone else, even his sister Hazel has it easier than him. Nico does not fit in in any clique, nor is he wanted. His powers are an everyday struggle for him to contain. Not only can nico not fit in and he struggles to contain his powers, he also goes through multiple inner battles. **

**Pairings: Nico and Percy**

**Genre: Angsty, hurt/comfort, romance. **

**I hope you enjoy my story. :) please leave comments, favorite and all that fun stuff that lets me know you like my shit ideas. **

* * *

The city was loud and dangerous at night. The only light was street lamps, most of which had the bulb broken as a kid's game. Screams, yelling, and gun shots echoed throughout the night. Dogs barked and tires squealed. A mixture of cigarettes, sewage, B.O. and car exaughst perfumed the air.

No children were out at night, only those who wanted to die. At night things were more violent than the day, the shadows seemed to flow from every corner, the ally ways held bodies of both the living and the dead.

This is where I walked down the street on the cracked side walk. I ignore the stray cat that follows closely behind me. It will go off and find a rat to eat soon anyways. Nothing ever stays long around me.

A man turns onto the street I'm walking on. Hes walking towards me. The man is tall and dressed in multiple coats so he looks heavy. I stand still and watch him. Hes about thirty feet away. I hear police sirens far in the distance.

The man keeps walking in my direction, I know the way he is walking. Hes not just strolling the night, hes threatening me. I'm his target. Hes stalking me.

This mortal man has no idea what hes getting involved with.

I turn around and begin to casually walk back the way I came, the kitten looks up at me then follows once again.

"Hey kid! You better wait!"

I stop but don't turn around. I keep my head down, my hood covering most of my face, my leather jacket simply cloaking me more.

I do not need to turn around to know hes five feet behind me. I can sense him.

"Nice jacket. What else you got kid."

I do not turn around. I stay silent, face down.

"Hey! I'm talking to you retard!"

He grips my shoulder.

I stay frozen like a statue.

The barrel of a gun is held to my temple. I feel the cold metal through my cotton hood.

"Answer me freak."

**_Freak_**

He called me a freak...

In one quick motion I turn around and hold his wrist, that has the gun, to the side. I grip his shoulder and stare up into his eyes. My hood falls back and my face is exposed.

The man takes a moment to register what has just happened. He's so shocked he doesn't make a sound.

"You're first mistake was targeting me as your prey. You're worst mistake was calling me a freak," I say with no emotion.

The man begins to struggle and try to shove me away. I don't move at all. Instead, I stare deep into his eyes. I know when he's supposed to die. Five years from now. I take those five years and change his death date to now.

The man crumbles to the side walk. The kitten stares then begins to walk between my legs, wrapping it's tail around my ankles.

I stare down at the cat.

"You've got a death wish kitty."


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are reading this right now it means you have not given up on my shitty ideas and think they might be okay or good. I thank you for that. :) please enjoy!**

* * *

The kitten once again follows me as I continue to walk in the night. She stays about two feet behind me the whole time. I ignore her. She will go away. They always do.

I walk deeper into the city. Buildings seem to be falling apart, shops have broken windows, and there is less noise although you can hear it in the distance.

I keep going.

The buildings begin to look like they are decomposing. The active shops become less and less. All the lights are busted out. The shadows seem to move to mortals, yet i know the shadows truly are moving.

The small cat becomes on guard. She should. She shouldn't be here. Truly, she shouldn't have followed me from the start. This kitten is strange. I think I'm starting to appreciate this weird little animal.

I keep walking. Everything is dark. The buildings stand tall and block any light from any outer source. Shadows seep into every nook and cranny, even open space is dark. There are no voices, no bodies. No lights. It is all darkness here.

I keep walking. The kitten keeps following.

Creatures of the dark of all kinds walk around here. The shadows move. Dark vines grow on the deteriorating buildings. A pomegranate tree grows every 80 feet. Different jewels litter the ground, it's suicide to collect them. Large and small cracks can be found on the ground everywhere. They lead down to the underworld.

Nothing living of the mortal world belongs here, yet the cat continues to follow me, hissing with every step. I see a harpy in the sky, she swoops down and lands in front of me.

"The cat. Is it yyoouuurrsss?"

I stand still, void of emotion.

"What if it is."

I feel the small calico kitten getting ready to defend if needed. Shes not brave, shes stupid.

The harpy bares her fangs. I can feel her hunger. "I want it."

I sigh and kneel down, the kitten comes right up to me. I continue to look the harpy in the eye as I pick up the kitten in my arms and stand once again.

"The cat is not food. Now go."

The kitten hisses in my arms at the harpy.

The harpy growls the takes flight once more.

I once again continue my walk deeper into the city. I am in the heart, now i need to go to the center of the heart.

I hold the kitten in my arms as I walk, head down and ignoring all that is around me. The kitten stares around at everything but makes no move to defend or harm. The damn thing knows I will protect it.

A large house can be seen in the distance. It's design is old, and should be crumbled yet it is the most in-tact building around.

I walk through the mixture of skeletons, hellhounds, and harpies until I reach the house. No one tries anything with me.

I'm the son of Hades.

Of coarse they don't try anything.

I walk up the steps and will the large double doors to open. I enter the silent house and the doors shut behind me.

The cat jumps out of my arms and begins to circle my legs, I ignore it.

"Nico?"

I turn to my left and see my sister Hazel walking to me. She is my sister because she is another child of Hades-or an aspect-, but is a bit different than I. Many people think we are adopted because of this, yet no one knows our parents so we never need to worry.

"Are you okay? I was worried about you. OH! Is that a... Kitten?!"

I nod and look down at her as she kneels down and begins to pet the happy kitten.

"Yeah. The stupid thing followed me home."

Hazel looks up at me, "That's strange...No living things from the mortal world ever comes near here. If they do they run or get eaten."

"Almost did by a harpy. I picked it up and told her to go."

Hazel continues to pet the calico but stares at me. She seems to be concerned or curious. I'm not concerned at all.

"Well," she says standing up with the cat in her arms, "Have you named her?"

I shake my head slightly.

She coos the kitten and the kitten rubs against her cheek, "Well. I'll name her... Mocha, for the way she reminds me of mocha coffee."

I smirk, "you sure it has nothing to do with your skin color?"

I say it with a slight upbeat tone. She knows I'm teasing her.

"Hey," Hazel playfully shoves me, "don't be a jerk Nico," and she laughs.

I give a slight smile. Hazel is the only one who doesn't get nervous around me and who knows when I am showing emotion.

"Alright. So her name will be Mocha for whatever reasons I decided on and that's that."

I nod and begin to walk away, planning to go to my room.

"Hey wait!"

The kitten- now Mocha- jumps in front of me and sits, looking up. Her tail happily swishing side to side.

"Awe...Seems she likes you Nico."

I turn my head and give Hazel a glare yet she only giggles. I look back down at Mocha. She purrs.

Sighing I ignore the kitten and continue to walk to my room down the hall. Hazel does not follow, she knows better. The kitten is not as smart.

The house is large for a house, but it is not a mansion. Father, has his castle in the underworld. This house in the heart of the city is just his staying location in the mortal world. Every god has an area in the mortal world. Father's area is the heart of the worst shit city. His domain is in this location.

Other gods have different domains in the mortal world where things manifest and reside much like here.

I walk up the three-sets stairs up to the fourth floor and then to the back hallway. Ignoring the view out the window. I pull the ceiling door open and pull the ladder down and climb up into the attic. This is my room.

The kitten jumps up on each rung and then jumps onto the attic floor. Stupid animal.

I pull the ladder up and the door. I am alone in my "room".

The attic is cold-although most of the house is cold-and dank. I keep it clean. There is only one electrical light fan attached from the roof/ceiling, the rest of light sources come from candles I rarely have lit. There are two small windows. One looking out over the back, one looking out over the front. The floor is wooden and some nails stick up. The roof is strong and stable and never leaks but there is no insulation. Wooden beams hold up the roof and a row of four support beams goes along the center of the floor to ceiling. The walls are unpainted dark wood, same for the floor, beams, and ceiling.

I have my king-sized bed near the front, the head against the low diagonal ceiling and small wall. The blankets red and black. My tall book shelf is in the center of the 18 by 15 attic against the center wooden beam. The book shelf is over flowing with my books, books are scattered around the attic. My dresser is near the entrance to the attic near the back. I have jackets hanging from the ceiling/roof above my dresser. My desk is across from my bed against the other roof/wall. A laptop sits waiting on my desk, among pens, pencil, paper and a few sketchbooks under the desk. A small pile of dirty clothes lies on the floor in the center behind the book self against the wall, out of the way. I have a bed-side table with drawers between the front wall and my bed. I have a second dresser near my bed closer to the center of the room. On it, my tools... Around the room I have band posters and my drawings and other items hanging or taped on the ceiling, walls, and support beams.

I walk in and flop onto my bed. Macha walks over to my pile of clothes and snuggles up into them.

"You like those huh?"

The only reply I get from the kitten is silence of her sleeping.

I roll my eyes and turn so I can look out the small window.

Hazel and I have lived in this house our whole lives. We've either walked, had the hellhounds shadow-travel us, or I've shadow traveled us to the schools we've gone to. As children it was harder to keep the secret that we were not mere mortals and how to explain how lives. It was also complicated when a parent needed to come into school or sign something. When that happened, one of the demons always took on a human form and filled in what needed to be done, although there is never any affection. The parent-fill-ins only go through the motions necessary to fool the mortals enough.

Since Hazel and I have been old enough to go to schools, we've jumped from school to school. We normally spend about three years at the same school. We've never done any extra things or gone to the parent-child activities. We don't go on field trips or get involved in school clubs. It was harder to blend when we were younger but as we got into the older grades, we just became the outcasts.

Hazel has always had it easier than I. She talks to others, laughs, can blend in better and spend time. They just think shes weird. Normally she goes and blends with the goth or punk kids. She says they accept that she's a bit different and don't ask questions. Some are rude and others are kind to her. But its never been like that for me. Hazel is able to express herself more easily than I can. Hazel can't do the things I can do.

I can't talk to people easily. I don't have the same sense of humor as everyone else. I think differently and don't like to be around many people. They are too much for me to be comfortable. People fear me and do not understand. They look at me and quickly look away, trying to pretend I am not there. I make them nervous. I do not have to say a word, I do not even have to look at them. People instantly do not like me. They talk about me. Sometimes the "brave" and "cool" ones will say shit to me. I've always held it in and not cared. I'm alone. That's fine. I don't need them. They would never understand anyways.

That is how elementary and middle school always were, each in their own way but always the same. That hurt as a kid, I grew to ignore it. Now i don't feel it, nor do I care. Now Hazel and I are going into our first year of high school. A different district.

Father last week came up and told us that we will be going to a high school in a decent area. He said that it is possible other demi-god children are going to this high school. He said that he hopes that this school will be easier for us since it is a mixture of mortals and demi-gods. I don't believe him. Every school is horrible.

What I was just coming back from was the school. I went to see it. The high school is about an hour away so Hazel and I will have to shadow travel. The school is enormous. There are classes for every thing you could imagine being taught in a school. Five different language classes, seven different artistic classes, and four computer classes. There is a team for every sport that has competition. There are multiple history, language arts, math, and science classes to choose from. There are multiple different club activities.

Every mortal student's dream for a school with this many options. For me though, it's a hazard. A larger school with more to offer means more students. More students and activities means more cliques. More cliques means harder for me to blend in. Which means I will stand out, and that is more problems for me.

I fall asleep in my clothes thinking about how shitty the high school was going to be for me. I was wrong.

It was worse.

* * *

**If you are reading this right now, it means you have nto given up on me and you are interested. I love you for that. :) :P comment, ideas, advice, critique, favorite, follow. Thanks ^_^ 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you are still here, i will ship chocolate cookies to your residence. Thank you ^_^  
I DO NOT OWN THE BOOK "THE BOOK THIEF" ALL RIGHTS TO THE BOOK GOES TO THE AUTHOR MARKUS ZUSAK. I AM NOT PUBLISHING IT AGAIN OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. I AM SIMPLY RE-STATING SOME OF THE LINES FROM THE BOOK FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSELESS AND ADMIRATION OF THE WORK. I REPEAT. I DO NOT PLAN TO PUBLISH OR OWN THE BOOK AND IT'S WRITINGS. Thank you.  
**

* * *

"Nico... You ready?"

I open the floor door to see Hazel looking up, ready for school.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute," I reply and shut the door.

I hear her small, "oooooohhhhkkkkaaaayyyy..."

In the past week since the stupid animal followed me home, it traveled from spot to spot until it made it back to my dirty clothes pile. Trying to find a comfortable place to sleep since on the second night I shoved her off my bed. I think she likes the clothes pile though.

Now as I gather up my black bookbag with a few binders and folders and other school supplies in it, she tries to trip me by walking between my legs.

"Stop fucken idiot."

She does not listen. Mocha will always have a death wish.

I open the door and climb down the ladder. Mocha tries to follow. I push her back up.

"No... Go eat your food, cat," and I quickly put the ladder back up and shut the ceiling door.

Hazel giggles, "She likes you Nico."

I glare at Hazel but she only giggles-like always-and we walk down the stairs to the bottom floor.

Father is standing by the front door.

He looks like a cross between a very tall biker mortal and a death demon-which in a way he is-. He wears a black and blue suit and looks like he hasn't slept in a million years-which he hasn't-.

"You're both ready? Good. Hazel, don't be nervous, you can make them like you."

Hazel nods and gives a small smile back. Father turns to me. His look seems as though he's bored yet serious.

"Nico. Don't fuck this up again," and he walks around me into the house.

"Thanks **_Dad_**," I grumble and begin to walk out the door. Hazel glances at me with a look of pity and concern. I ignore her. I don't need her concern, especially not her pity.

A hellhound waits at the bottom of the steps for us. He is out 'escort'. The hellhound is supposed to shadow travel us and make sure we get to the school safely. But we don't need him, I can get us there just fine without the 'help' from Father.

Hazel looks at me, concern and pity still on her face. "Nico... Come on.."

I glare at her, she only frowns.

Giving in I hold onto the dog's fur and a vomit of black is all that can be understood. We appear a little bit into the woods near the school.

Hazel and I let go of the hellhound. He looks at us, looks around, looks at the school, then vanishes.

I watch as hundreds of students all go into the school from the three different entrances around it. The parking lot is filled with students and their cars. Teacher's have a smaller parking lot in the back. I watch all these people. Preps, Jocks, the nerds and the goths. And other cliques all blend as they head into the building.

"Nico, come on," Hazel says getting my attention. Shes already walked out of the woods and is standing on the grass. The student parking lot about twenty feet behind her as she faces me. I come to the realization that we will have to walk through it to get to the closest school entrance. I mentally kick the hellhound for picking here of all places to drop us off.

I pull my hood over my head and face down, as to not be seen and walk out of the woods. Hazel and I walk next to each other as we head to the parking lot. No one has noticed us yet.

We begin to walk on the parking lot. Groups of students hang around their cars instead of heading inside, others walk inside. We go unnoticed.

"Hey! Look what's new!"

I know that was directed at us. I feel Hazel tense but she keeps walking, I stand next to her.

A wolf whistle is made.

"Hey cutie."

Looking down I can see Hazel's hand become a fist, she keeps walking though. We both just keep walking.

Whispers and some quiet laughter go up all around us as we walk. I feel everyone's eyes on us.

This is never how it had been in the other school. Most times we were just ignored.

"Nice chain dude, is that to beat the nigger with?"

Hazel stops dead in her tracks-metaphorically-. Gasps go up all around us, some chuckles, more whispering. They're all waiting. I stop and stand next to Hazel, the chain on my hip makes a 'chink' sound as it hits a stud on my dark grey skinny jeans.

I keep my head down.

"Got something to say sweetie," a male's voice taunts.

I keep my hands in my jacket pockets, squeezing my fists so hard the nails digging into my palms.

"Excuse me?" I hear Hazel say in a 'what-bitch' tone.

A boy who looks to be in 11th grade walks up to us. He's thin and has short blond hair. He stand in front of Hazel.

"Hey hun... You don't need to take any whippings from your friend here. I'm sure I could satisfy you in other ways than he ever could."

I can feel the heat on Hazel's cheeks. She's blushing. Hazel begins to fan her face, an old gesture.

"Aha... Hey... What is your name."

"Luke hunny. Captain of the basketball team."

"Ah.. Luke... I think me and my**_ brother _**would appreciate it if you would politely leave us alone. Thank you."

With that Hazel walks around him, I follow silently.

Gasps and "ooooohhhh"'s go up. Laughing and chatter goes around. Hazel and I walk side by side towards the door, we're almost out of the parking lot.

"HEY," I think of all the ways I could kill Luke painfully, "NO ONE IS IMPRESSED BY YOUR MANNERS BITCH! THOSE WONT GET YOU ANYWHERE IN LIFE!"

Hazel stops and turns around, I know shes giving her sweetest smile.

"No? Well... Not being polite seems to have gotten you no where with me_** Hunny**_."

Whooping and laughter goes up everywhere. No comments from Luke.

Hazel curtsies, "Come on Nico. We need to get our schedules."

We walk into the building, a roar of laughter goes up behind us.

Finding the office through the crowds was easy, right next to the front entrance where we walking in.

I follow Hazel into the office. She gracefully walks right up to secretary.

"Excuse me, Hello."

The lady doesn't even look up from her computer, "yes."

I can tell Hazel is offended but does not let on.

"We are freshman and are new to this school?"

"All freshman are new to this school dear," the women says in a bored tone, still looking at the computer.

"Aha... yes, right. Well, my brother and I are new to this district completely and were not able to attend the freshman orientation to get our schedules and such. I was hoping you could please help us to figure things out so we can get the education we came here for."

I hear the cheek in her voice. I chuckle on the inside but on the outside I keep my hood up and face down.

A loud sigh comes from the older women's mouth as she turns to us.

"Last name?"

"Well, ma'am, my brother and I are adopted and have different last names."

I can feel the women roll her eyes as she turns back to her computer, "One at a time then."

"Levesque, Hazel."

I hear the typing on the computer and the clicking of the mouse.

Yes, here you are. Moved here over the summer. Adopted. Father owns A funeral home. No allergies to be known. That you?"

"Uhh... yes. That's me."

The lady clicks the mouse twice and then the sound of a printer can be heard. She rolls her chair to the far side of her desk where the printer is and takes the paper that is spit out from it. She gives it to Hazel.

"This is your schedule, locker, and all that important stuff for the school year. Your name?"

I feet her looking at me.

"His name is Di'Angelo, Nico."

I feet her analyzing me, "He can talk. What's your name boy."

"Uh... He's mute ma'am," Hazel says in a very polite tone.

"Mute?"

"Yes Ma'am... It means he does not talk."

"Hhhhmmmm... He's going to have to change that if he wants to go to school here." And once again a series of clicking and typing was made.

"Di'Angelo. Adopted. Brother of Levesque. Allergic to... light?"

Her gaze comes to me again.

"Uh yes... That's him ma'am."

I feet her looking at me as if analyzing me once again. And once again Hazel cames to me rescue.

"That is why he wears all black ma'am. When the light touches his skin, his skin turns red and becomes blistery and peels. Very hard to look at. At our old school one of the teachers made him take his hood off and when the lights shone on his face, well... Lets say blood was on his clothes and we needed an ambulance."

That was only half truth though. I was fine, it was the asshole of a teacher who needed the ambulance. And he didn't tell me to take my hood off, he yanked my hood and tore it off then shouted at me... What else was I suppose to do? I hadn't at first meant to have his face begin to slowly decompose, but once I realized what was happening... It was too late and he almost died. He received intensive face-reconstruction surgery and was never the same again. We shadow-traveled right after I stopped it. Father had one of his workers clean up the mess I had caused... That was the last school we were at and why we came here.

"Ah... I see... Alright then," clicking and printing, "Here is his schedule," the women says handing the paper to Hazel. I reach up and take the paper, she seems surprised. I hold the paper down next to me and do not move besides that.

"Oh-alright... Anything else you need?"

Hazel replies no and we walked back into the hall. First block had already stared so the hallways were empty.

"Some secretary. Jeez..." Hazel grumbled.

Hazel and I compared our schedules.

"Okay, our lockers are about ten lockers apart on the third floor. That's not bad. We have Advanced English together first period, good. Second class Earth science we have together. You have lunch while i have a crafts class. Next I have lunch and you have Drawing and painting. You'll like that. Then for our forth class together we have world history, that's not bad. Each class is 60 minutes long except lunch, lunch is 20 minutes. Then home. Day two, you have gym and I have Geometry. Zues, I **hate** math classes. Then you have Algebra. That's horrible. I have health. Then we both have lunch together. Next you go to health and I have gym. Lovely. Then you have a business class -so nice of dad to give you that- and I have home and carers. Well... I'll do _great_ in that class."

Hazel sighed, " well... Atleast we have some classes together. And hey," I felt her smile at me. "you've get drawing and painting. You'll do great in that class."

I looked up at her and gave her a small smile. She seemed satisfied with that.

"Come on, it's day one. We've got advanced English."

With that Hazel walked us to the forth floor to our English classroom.

I could tell Hazel was a bit excited. The different class options thrilled her. Our last school didn't have anything like this. I was not thrilled. I was pissed.

Hazel-being polite- knocked on the door to our English room. I wish she hadn't. The male teacher sat at his desk in a weird chair. He turned to the door and gestured for one of the students to come and answer it. A girl with bouncing red curly hair answered the door.

"Hi! Who are you?"

The teacher chuckled, "Rachel, let them in before interrogating them."

"Sorry," The girl-Rachel- mumbled as she stepped aside and opened the door more.

Hazel walked in first, confidently. I walked in behind her, head still down, hands in my jacket pocket. Rachel shuts the door behind us.

"Hello. This in Advanced English for freshman. I am your teacher, Mr. Chiron. And you are?"

Hazel nods and I can feel her smile, "I am Hazel, and this is my brother Nico," she gestures at me. "We just moved here and arrived late. We both have this class together?"

Mr. Chiron rolls back out of his desk, I realize he's in a wheel chair. He rolls over to the filing cabinet against the front wall a few feet away from his desk. He pulls out a binder and looks through it.

"Ah yes. Perfect timing you two," Mr. Chiron smiles and looks up, "I was about to take attendance anyways. Please, have a seat. Rachel, you may sit too now." His smile is sincere and warm. It bothers me in a way at how friendly he is being towards us. Most teachers have always tried to not look at us the first time because of me.

Oh! Right, sorry Mr. Chiron," says the bubbly girl and she goes and sits down in her seat, the front row directly in front of his desk.

Hazel walks to the back of the room and sits down in a desk in the last row, I sit next to her and place my leather bookbag against my chair. The other students stare at us...No. They stare at me. I ignore them and keep my head down.

"Alright class," Everyone looks back to Mr. Chiron but I can feel some of their glances back at me, "When I say your name, reply with 'here'. Okay? Good."

He places the binder on his desk as he rolls back up to it.

"Stacy Lidance."

"Here."

"Micheal Jivinski."

"Here."

He calls out the names, in no order. Hazel's name is finally called.

"Here Sir."

"Nico Di'Angelo."

I don't say anything. I silently raise my hand.

"Nico Di'Angelo," he says again, questioning. I feel his gaze on me. "Ah. Okay. Thank you." He closes the binder and looks at us all. "Okay class. This year will be something new for you. You are no longer in middle school, and I'm sure you all are happy about that."

A few nods and "yes" go around. I just think that these mortals have no idea how shitty middle school was.

"And certainly you are excited about all the new options for you here."

Some kids laugh and begin to talk. Any feelings of being welcomed by this teacher disappear instantly. He's a dumb ass like all other teachers.

"Well, there's a lot more work in High school that you wouldn't have expected. You have more responsibility now. More work. Highschool is not all the freedom you had expected," _No shit Sherlock, _"It is harder."_ HA, "_In this class we will read a book together for each unit, we will go over it, write about it and more. Everyday you will have to read and-"

I begin to tune out his lecturing explanation of this class. Read, write, read, write, learn, write. It's all the same. This class will be simple for me.

"-so for the first unit I have picked The Book Thief for us to read. Rachel, if you would pass out the books to everyone."

"Sure Mr. Chiron!" _Teacher's Pet._

Rachel bounces over to the book shelves that go along the wall to the hall. Multiple class-sets of books occupy the shelves. She takes ten books at a time and passes them out to each student. Each student says 'Thank You' quietly after she puts the book on their desk. She gets to me last, Hazel second-last. She places the book on my desk. I say nothing. She stands there. I say nothing. She clears her throat, directed at me. I slowly begin to raise my head.

"Rachel! Thank you dear. Have a seat will you?"

She is saved by him. Rachel goes and sits down. I can feel the teachers gaze on me. He's watching me. I put my head back down and open the book to the first page. I begin to read silently.

"We will take turns reading this book out loud each class, as I said. Nico," _No...no no no no, "_Since you are so eager to read this book. Why don't read start reading to us first. The first page please."

_He. Did. Not. _

I glance up to see Mr. Chiron opening his copy of the book casually.

I stay silent. Glaring at him through my hood and hair. He glances up.

"Nico, read please."

Hazel coughs to get my attention. I glance over and she mouths 'just do it'.

I hold in anger at her now too.

I look at the words on the page and take a breath.

"First the colors; Then the humans; That is how-"

I hear quiet chuckles going up around the classroom.

_Why do they laugh at me?! All I did was read two lines!_

Then I realize. My voice sounds stupid. I sound stupid. I clear my throat and go silent again.

Mr. Chiron once again looks at me. "Nico please. Read the first page. That's all."

I sigh silently. Ignoring the small chuckles. And start reading again. My voice still sounds a bit strained.

"That is how I usually try to see things. Or at least, I try. Here's a small fact. You're going to die."

_That's funny. I might like this book._

I continue to read the first page. Once done I go silent. Hazel is tense sitting next to me.

"Thank you Nico. That was lovely. Would someone else like to read next?"

Mr. Chiron sounds genuine as he compliments me. I wonder what this guy's thoughts are on me. He has not presented the usual behavior most teachers do. It bothers me a small amount but I try not to focus on that.

Students take turns reading from the book. No one is laughing anymore. Most of them ignore me.

"Thank you Rachel. We will leave off on page 16. Now everyone open your English binder."

I get out one of the four binders from my bookbag and open it to the loose leaf. Hazel does the same. I get out a blue pen.

"Now date the page and write a half page summary on what we have read so far. Then make a line to separate it for next class. Write the book title and the pages we read as your first sentence. Spend the next ten minutes doing this."

The rest of the class goes by quickly. We write the summary, he gives us a packet on the book. We fill out the first two pages of the packet. We talk about the book. Then the bell rings. I gather up my things silently. All the other students rush to get out the door. The slower I go, I hope I do not have to face the crowd.

"Nico, come on."

Hazel is already by the door waiting for me. The class is empty. I realize I had been siting at my desk _too_ long. I went _too_ slow.

"That's quite alright Hazel. You go on, I wish to speak with your brother privately."

I glance up. This guy can't be serious.

Hazel seems to sway from foot to foot nervously.

"Oh!" She says kneeling down to pick something up, "I dropped this. Okay. Nico I'll meet you...on the second floor...Earth science..." and she leaves into the crowded hall.

I know what she 'dropped', truly what she summoned. Probably some girl's diamond earring from in the hall. That happens when shes nervous. She summons the closest jewels. Curtsey of our Father.

I stay seated silently.

"Nico, why don't you come up here so I can talk to you more comfortably."

_Yeah, because you can't walk sorry ass_, I think as I gather up my stuff and walk up to his desk.

He sits reclining, looking at me with serious eyes. I keep my head down but up just enough to see him through my longer hair. The tips of my bangs brush my nose.

"Nico. I had originally planned to have us read a different book. But then I decided against that book. Do you know why?"

He folds his hands on his desk.

I shake my head and stare at him with a bored and annoyed glare.

"Because you came into my classroom and I thought you might like this book better."

He says it so calmly yet leaving me with many questions. _What's this guy's fucken **deal**?!_

"I hope you do like this book. You seem to be a reader. Do you read often?"

I squint my eyes in suspicion at this teacher. Who the fuck does he think he is.

"I take your suspicion glare as a yes. Well."

This guy is different than other teachers I've had. He hasn't treated me as though I was going to suck his blood out. Nor has he treated me as though i was a filthy rat needing to be killed. He treated me with some level of respect-even kindness-, yet still seemed to purposefully piss me off.

"Ignore those who laughed at you. You read fine. I hope you enjoy the book. You may go."

Students start to file into the classroom, I leave as fast as I can. The whole time I fee his gaze on me.

* * *

Hazel was waiting at the closest stairwell for me.

"Are you okay? What did he want," she questions me. Concerned and curious.

"Nothing," I mumble. Conversation over.

We maze through the crowded stairs and people to our classroom.

I pick a table in the back of the class, ignoring the few glances I'm given from the students already in the classroom.

Hazel sits next to me at our shared lab table.

More students file into the classroom. Everyone has a seat and a partner. The bell rings. There is no teacher.

The students begin to talk and laugh. This goes on for ten minutes. Some of them are tossing paper balls back and forth. They talk and laugh and joke. No one looks at us in the back of the classroom. No one talks to us. Hazel and I sit quietly.

Fifteen minutes goes by.

"I wonder where the teacher is..." says Hazel concerned.

"Hey! Where's my ring!"

I look to the row in front of us, third from the front. A few tables away from us a girl scrambles around her desk looking for something.

I look on our desk, and there is the ring. A large ruby ring.

Before I have a chance to warn Hazel, the girl looks over to us and yells.

"YOU STOLE MY RING!"

She is tall and looks as though she is an 11th grader.

Hazel looks down and I feel her tense up horribly and begin to become more nervous. She picks up the ring and holds it out to the girl.

"N-no I didn't... I swear I didn't..."

The girl comes over and snatches it out of Hazel's hand. Her face is clear with disgust and anger.

"You Bitch! How dare you try to steal my ring. My Father gave that to me. How'd you steal it anyways."

Hazel begins to trip over her words, "I... I didn't. I'm sorry. I didn't. I'm sure you love it very much because-"

"Yeah! I love it more than you! How did you get it!? Who even are you!"

Hazel tries her hardest to be polite but I can feel her freaking out.

"Uh-um. M-my name is Hazel an-and this-"

"I don't give a fuck who that is bitch. I'm Clarisse La Rue, captain of the girl's wrestling team. And you just made the WRONG enemy."

Hazel begins to say something when a tall and thin slouching man walks through the door.

"Hello class. Sit down, sit down. I don't have the energy to deal with your bull shit. Sit, sit."

Clarisse glares at Hazel then goes and sits in her seat. Everyone sits and calms down. There are whispers going around. I overhear that Clarisse failed earth science last year when she moved here and that she is in eleventh grade. Some people say how she wins every fight in wrestling, against guys and girls. Others say that Hazel is as good as dead.

Hazel just becomes more jittery and nervous. I see her keeping her hands on the table. Every few seconds she quickly snatches the jewelry off the desk and into her pants pockets. She is not wearing a jacket, only a nice Tank-top with a loose delicate camisole. People glance at us nervously or laughing, Hazel manages to not make her jewelry snatching noticeable.

"Alright class. Shut up now," he says flopping into his rolling chair. He takes a sip from his thermos.

"This is earth science. I am your teacher. Professor Bacchus. You will address me as Professor Bacchus and if you call me anything else I will send you to the office." His words were said in a tone said 'I-dont-care-for-you-at-all" tone. They sounded mildly slurred.

He took another sip from his thermos. I began to think that is was not coffee he was drinking.

He stood and slammed his hands on his desk and glared at us all.

"Listen kiddies. I am not your friend. I do not want to teach. I am here because I was asked and am being paid an extravagant amount. Something that none of you will ever achieve. Now for most of the year will will learn about the earth. Stones, dirt, habits of the earth and all that important stuff. You will supposedly enjoy this as I have been told to encourage you to do."

He took a sip from his thermos.

"If you piss me off, I wont teach you and you will not pass. Simple as that. Now go collect a lab kit from the side table near the windows. There is two packets on each tray, one for each of you. Do what the directions say in the packet and fill out the questions that it has. Don't bother me."

That was Professor Bacchus's famous "happy first day of class" speech before he lounged back in his chair, put his feet on his desk, and stared at us as he occasionally took a sip from his thermos. Hazel automatically goes to the window-table and picks a tray for us. She gives me my packet. I write my name on it and watch as she sets up the lab.

"I don't like that teacher Nico," Hazel mumbles to me under her breath, "And I don't think that is just any drink he is sipping."

I nod and begin to help her get the stones ready to test. Other students get their trays and set them up. The noise from the different voices and setting up is perfect to cover up Hazel's mumble.

"It's liquor," I mumble back.

Hazel begins to do one of the testing activities, "completely inappropriate."

I nod and mark down the answers.

Class goes by very simply. I keep my head down and don't need to talk at all. Hazel tells me what to do as she reads the directions, we do each activity, I mark the data, and she copies it. We work quietly and efficiently while the others goof around as they work. Professor Bacchus is clearly unconcerned by anything going in the class. He just continues to lounge, stare, and sip from his thermos.

60 minutes goes by quicker than expected as the bell rings.

"Okay class. Put the shit away and go. Next class we'll be learning about whatever is next in the book."

I carry the tray back to the table.

"Oops!"

The stones and liquids get slammed into me. They clatter to the floor along with the tray. The broken glass scatters the floor.

"My bad. I am SO sorry uh... Whats you're name?"

I glance up to see Clarisse standing in front of me. She pushed the tray into me. She has no idea what shes trying at.

Hazel rushes over.

"Oh Nico! It's alright. It's fine." She bends down and begins to put all the broken glass and stones back on the tray. Some students gather around and snicker. I keep my head down and ignore them. Fists clenched in my pockets. I have to control myself. Just don't look at them. I focus on Hazel's hair. I begin to try and count each curl.

"Your name's Nico? What a cute name! Can you say it for yourself? Can you even talk? helllloooo?"

Clarisse waves her hand in front of my face. I keep my head down and count the curls. I'm so fucking stupid. My black hoddie begins to change colors where the liquids spilled on me. It goes from black to grey to ugly shades of brown.

How could I let this happen.

"Must be stupid, aren't you. Fucking retard."

"Please just leave him alone Clarisse," Hazel says as she stands with the tray.

"Why should I-"

Clarisse is cut off by Professor Bacchus working through the group of students.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's going on here. What's happened."

He stands behind Clarisse.

"Oh. Professor Bacchus. Nico just tripped over his own feet and spilled the equipment to the floor. When I tried to help him gather it up, his sister came over and told be to back off. I'm sorry this caused such a disturbance to you. I wont let it happen again."

Clarisse spoke in the sweetest, most apologetic voice possible. Once done speaking to him, she smiled sweetly at Hazel and I.

"Ah. Is that so. Nico, for being a clumsy idiot, you will not touch the lab equipment for the rest of the year, only answer the questions. Your lab partner.. Hazel? Will do the work. I expect this to not happen again. Now everyone leave my classroom. "

Hazel tried her hardest to remain calm as she put the tray on the table and went back to our lab table to gather her stuff. I silently followed and gathered my stuff and left the classroom into the crowded hallway.

"Nico, wait!"

Hazel would be fine. I kept walking through the crowds. I needed to get away. Lunch on the first floor was where I was supposed to go but instead I went to the forth floor-the top floor-. I ignored the students, the halls were starting to clear out anyways. Soon the bell rang and The halls were empty. I opened a random door, and saw a few stairs leading up and another door. The room was dark and small. Different janitor equipment was scattered around the room but it looked as though it hadn't been used in ages.

I shut the door behind me and walk up the stairs and tried the door there. Its locked. Giving up, I turn and sit on the stairs instead.

I sit in the darkness holding my head. My hoddie ruined. My mind on a rampage.

_Why is this so hard?! What did I do! I'm so stupid. Such a fucken Idiot. I knew this would be bad. Why do I have to even BE HERE! Such a fucken idiot. I'm always messing up. _

I feel the darkness in the room shift. It feel it swarming. I know I am controlling it. The concrete stairs I sit on begins to grow a mold. The wooden brooms in the room decompose into nothing, the plastic on them smoldering and becoming nothing. The cleaning bottles explode and smolder to nothing. Very quickly everything in the room decomposes in it's own way and becomes nothing. I cause it. This is just one of the things I have to control.

That I cant control. I'm so fucken stupid. No wonder why everyone stares at me.

* * *

I sit on those stairs for over an hour trying to keep control and calm down. I know I missed lunch and my drawing and painting class. The bell for last block should ring soon. Hazel will be worried if I don't show up and might get accused of stealing another girl's jewelry. I don't want Hazel to pay for another one of my mess ups.

I try my hardest to calm down. The darkness that felt to be in a frenzie now calms down to a slow wave. I force my thoughts away so I have a blank mind. I get myself under control and ignore all that I was thinking. I do not feel. Feeling is dangerous.

The bell rings as I expected and I walk out of the small room and into the crowded hall. I keep my head down and make my way to the world history room I have with Hazel.


	4. Chapter 4

**So if you are here. Thank you. That means a lot to me really. :) I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the story. Please, review what you think or how I could improve it or anything at all. I love feedback. **

**I also have a little quest for those reading ;) . Review/comment a song/band (or a few) that you think Nico would like. I'll use them in the chapters. :D**

**^_^ Hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**I would like to give a warning. To those of you who are sensitive, later in the chapter things become a bit intense. I did say that the genres were hurt/comfort and angsty. I will give a warning for those of you who wish to skip over that part. **

* * *

"Are you okay," Hazel whispers to me as we work on our first assignment, locating things on our map and labeling them.

I simply nod. She does not need to worry about me, she's already had a stressful enough day. I do not want to make it worse for her.

"How'd your drawing and painting class go?"

I mark Italy on my map in a black dot.

"Fine." Conversation closed.

I feel Hazel's look of concern on me but she goes back to her map.

Ms. Surle calls the class to attention and gives us the next sheet to put into our binders and work on.

The sheets are simple. The class is quiet with only small chatter going on as we work.

Throughout the class Hazel tries to talk to me but I either don't respond or give one-word responses.

I do not want to talk, I just want to get through the day and go back to the shit place we call home. World history goes by slowly and boringly. I just sit quietly, my head down, and do my work. I feel people keep glancing at me. I ignore them.

"Well... um... I met some people in crafts. They are nice. They are seem a bit out there but I think they'll be my friends. Did you meet any-..."

I glare up at Hazel. _Did I meet any friends?_ No. The answer is obvious. The question stupid. _I never meet any friends. _

She looks down at her work sheets and text book, keeping silent for the rest of the class. I didn't want to talk anyways.

The bell rings, letting us all know the end of class. Ms. Surle lets us know that next class we will be starting on WW1. I gather up my things and leave the classroom together with Hazel.

We head up to the third floor where our lockers are so we can put our stuff in them. Why bother to carry the binders home when there is no reason for them. She finds her locker and I locate mine a bit away. I begin to put my stuff in my locker. The hallway is loud and crowded.

I don't see Hazel but I know she is only about 15 feet away from me.

"Nico!"

My head snaps up. That's Hazel's voice. I don't see her. I slam my locker shut and try to rush through the crowd of students.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"What's wrong with you"

"Fucken Freak!"

_**Freak.**_

I'm called that again.

I stand frozen in spot. _How dare they call me a freak? What did I do this time!? I'm only trying to get to Hazel! _

_**Hazel**__._

I don't have time for this. I keep squeezing through the crowd. I feel her panic inside me. I get to her locker. Shes not there.

"Hazel?"

My voice comes out as a mumble.

"Hazel," I say again but at regular voice level now.

The only responses I get are people shoving me and trashing me out.

It takes all my focus on getting to Hazel to block out their voices. Their words.

I work my way down the hall and turn, looking for her. I can't find her anywhere.

_I can't find her. I can't find her! I CAN'T FIND HER!_

The light above me pops. Walking stops. Some girls scream and duck, covering their heads.

"Nico!"

I hear her voice. It is distant, as if in a classroom being muffled. I rush to where I heard it, leaving the people curious and worried about the busted light.

I rush into a dark classroom. I feel her panic strong inside.

I try the light, it does not turn on.

I hear a grumble of struggle and I rush to the desk.

Hazel is laying on the ground, on top of her holding her mouth is Luke.

"GET OFF HER!"

I grab Luke by the throat and **SLAM** him into the white board at incredible speed.

I raise him up into the air, his feet dangle three inches off the ground even though he is naturally taller than me.

"Nico! No!"

I ignore Hazel's pull on my arm and her words.

"Just leave him alone. It's okay. I'm alright."

I look up into this scum's eyes. He has fear yet... excitement?

"Looks like you caught me," he struggles out.

I tighten my grip on his throat. The shadows in the room begin to dance. The plant on the desk decays instantly. My hand becomes a skeleton's hand, holding tightly to the flesh of Luke.

His eyes go wide and he begins to struggle.

"Nico please... It's _just_ our first day here!"

"I know who-" I ignore the fact my other hand is now only bone too and grab his wrist and squeeze. Luke begins to struggle and thrash, no longer excitement in his eyes. All that can be seen on his face is pure fear as he stares down at me.

I glare right back up at him. My hood falls back and I have clear view of him, my shoulder-length black hair floating slightly from the dark energy coming off me.

"Father. Hades." Is all he manages to choke out before His wrist becomes a large patch of blistering decomposing skin.

"Oh Nico..." Hazel says. She grabs me from behind and hugs me. I let go of Luke completely and he falls to the ground.

Luke gasps for breath as his wrist bleeds all over the floor. The skin is red, blistering, and peeling. Where the pads of my fingers-bones- touched, it goes deeper to see burnt flesh.

I stand there shocked by Hazel. I've never been hugged. It feels strange...

"Your...a...demigod..." Luke gasps out.

Hazel lets me go and stares in horror at Luke and I. Hazel backs up about two feet. I recompose myself and glare down at Luke. He took his shirt off and began to wrap up his wrist. He breathes heavy and is sweating. His neck is red and blistered and seeming charred but not bleeding.

"I knew it... You both... Your children of Hades."

I glance at Hazel as she looks down ashamed. The floor around her is littered with necklaces, bracelets, and various of other jewelry. I kneel down so I am level with Luke. He looks into my eyes, fear yet pride.

"What does it matter."

My voice comes out harsh.

He holds up his good hand in front of himself. As if that will guard him.

"I'm a child of Hermes."

I punch him in the temple quickly and he goes unconscious.

I stand and look at Hazel. Her eyes are red.

I brush my lips on her forehead for just a split second, then pull my hood over my head.

"Come on Hazel...Let's get out of here before things get messy."

She stands there dumbfounded for a moment then nods and follows me out of the classroom. I notice a few guys walking towards the classroom. I do not pay attention to them. I grab Hazel's hand and we run down the hall to an empty classroom and I shadow-travel.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

Father slams his hand on the dining room table.

Hazel sits next to me, her head faced down. I keep my hood up and look at Father through my hair.

"YOU HAD A CHANCE. AND YOU BOTH RUIN IT BY A POINTLESS FIGHT. WITH NOT A MORTAL BUT ANOTHER DEMI-GOD. AND THEN YOU JUST LEAVE WHEN OTHERS ARRIVE TO FIND YOUR MESS. WHAT ELSE DID YOU DO. NICO!? DID YOU BURN THE FUCKEN BUILDING DOWN TOO!"

I stare at him silently. He closes his eyes and sits down in his seat. After about five minutes of silence he opens his eyes again. His voice is dangerously calm.

"Hazel... I expect better from you. Stop being nervous. You WILL be fine. Nico."

Hazel nods and Father looks directly at me. I know what's coming. Another lecture on how I need to control this and how I've ruined our chance and always the same thing.

"Nico. Why can't you be more like your sister."

I freeze. Hazel stays silent and does not pick her head up. We both know he is not talking about her. We both know that Father is talking about... Bianca.

He sighs. "You need to do better. This time it's okay. You will still be able to go back to that school. Luke was _kind_ enough to clean up the mess _you_ created Nico."

I remain emotionless.

"You should be thankful for that. Next time though, I do not believe he will be so forgiving. Simply stay away from Luke. He is not the only demi-god in the school. And as of right now, none of us know who is and who is not."

I keep messing up. I keep messing everything up.

"Be on your guard and do NOT be so rash and make another mess. You both may go."

Hazel and I stand and leaving the dining room alone to Father. We walk up the stairs silently. I keep my head down.

"Nico... I'm-"

"Don't," I snap back. She stands there frozen by my voice.

I ignore her and walk up the next set of stairs. Then the next. Until I finally reach the forth floor. I walk to the back hallway, open the ceiling door, pull the ladder down and climb up. I shut it quietly.

"Meow?"

Mocha stands near me, looking up curiously. I take the ruined jacket off and toss it into the dirty pile.

"There Mocha. More for your bed."

She follows me. I point to the wall where I placed two smalls bowls, one for food and the other for water.

"Eat Mocha."

She stands looking at me.

I walk over to my bed and punch it. I hear a small crack and back up.

_How could he bring up Bianca. How could he! No one does..._

I pull my shirt off and toss it to the pile, it makes it half way. I sit on the edge of my bed, facing the wall to outside.

_It's my fault._

I pull open one of the draws in my bedside table.

_I let Bianca die._

**(skip here)**

I pull a knife out.

_I'm always fucking up._

The blade is sharp and cold against my shoulder.

_I can't control myself. _

I dig the blade in deeper and guide it down. Making a cut three inches down my shoulder and upper arm.

_It's all my fault._

I do it again. And again. And again. It's the only way I can get it out.

Both my arms drip blood, but not enough to kill me. Never enough to kill me. The small incisions already begin to scab over in some areas.

**(To here)**

I lay down on my side ignoring the pain. The black comforter absorbs whatever touches it. I squeeze my eyes shut tight, not wanting to see. Not wanting to feel. Not wanting to think. I just want to escape into nothingness.

I feel a went trail come from my eye, slide down the side of my head, over my temple, and blend into my hair and the blanket.

Mocha jumps up onto my bed. She curls up against my back. I don't push her off tonight.

* * *

"You can't wear that Di'Angelo."

Jason, the football captain, states to me.

I ignore him and keep my head down. What I'm wearing is fine for gym.

"Hey. Did you hear me? Di'Angelo!"

Jason is our fill-in gym coach. Hes a senior as he told us. He often times will be in charge of our classes because apparently his goal is to be a coach for those training for he Olympics. Or he wants to win one himself. I was not listening.

"Nico!"

I glance up and see he is standing right in front of me now. Everyone else is staring at me.

"Nico," he says in a more calm voice, knowing he has my attention now, "The black shorts are fine. But you can not wear the over-sized sweat-shirt. A T-shirt or a muscle shirt is appropriate for this class."

I look into his eyes. He does not have anger in them. He has curiousness, confusion, concern and...fear... in his eyes.

I look down at his shoes. I try hard not to look at _him_. I'm already fucked up enough, I don't need to make it worse.

He sighs, "Fine Di'Angelo. But this is ten percent off your grade for today. I can't just let you slip by being unprepared." He walks away and begins to explain to us what we will be doing for the day. He doesn't have to mark me unprepared... I'm wearing a grey muscle shirt under my jacket.

"Okay boys. Jog ten laps around the gym."

Everyone begins to jog. I walk with my head down. I can feel everyone's staring at me. Jason stands in the middle of the gym, watching us, but I know his gaze is following me. I ignore them all.

Most of the guys have done six laps already, I've walked two.

"Di'Angelo, Come here."

Everyone watches as I slowly walk to the center of the gym where Jason is standing. He speaks quietly, as to make sure none of the guys can hear.

"Hey, what's wrong."

_He cares?_

No, he can't care. No one cares for me.

I look at his shoes, trying not to look at anyone in the gym.

"Nico, I'm asking you to tell me what you have against gym. Most guys love his class."

_Yeah? Well most guys are mortal. Most guys can't kill with a glare. And most guys aren't messed up by being-_

"I'll sign you up for a different physical education class if you want."

That catches my attention. I look up into his eyes. I feel my stomach bubble.

_No! Not this now. It's not okay._

Not okay for even a demi-god. It will never be okay.

His muscles flex as his arm reaches up. He places a hand on my shoulder. I jitter from the touch and sight.

_I've got to get out of here. Just ignore it. Don't look. Don't run like a coward. Just ignore it. I've got to leave. _

"What class would you like?"

I focus on the space between his eyes. I don't want to look away, he's actually showing me some kindness, but I can't look at _him_ without freaking out like a weirdo.

"Nico. If you don't tell me what class you would prefer, I'll pick for you."

I look down at my shoes. He can't see my face now. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks and thank myself that I put my head down when I did.

I hear him sigh and he removes his hand from my shoulder.

"Fine. You'll have to participate in this class though until I can find an open space in another."

I nod. He tells me to go back to my walking as the last of the boys finish the ten laps.

I've just pushed away the only boy who ever showed me any kindness...The only person in truth...

I walk my lap and the other boys jog until Jason calls us to a stop. He guides us in a series of stretches. I do them all perfectly. I'm flexible. After the fifteen minutes of jogging and the ten minutes of stretching he explains how we will be doing soccer for the first unit. Today though, he has us practice the moves. I fail miserably and give up. I simply stand in the corner of the gym, the ball near me as the other guys go around the gym fooling around as they do the exercises. I try my hardest to stare at the ball at my feet, hoping no one bothers me. Most of them ignore me, some of them glance over but when that happens Jason calls to them to talk or says a joke. I realize he's distracting them from me.

That is how class goes.

I change in the bathroom stall in the locker room. I put my shorts in my bookbag and slide on my black pants and head as fast as I can out of the locker room without looking at anyone.

* * *

I don't see Hazel on my way to Algebra. She should be in Health right now.

I write the formulas in my algebra binder quietly. I vaguely understand it from the teacher's explanation. But the algebra is not what is bothering me.

Mr. Harris organized our seats by last name. I am the second in the row.

I keep my head down and hood up as I write the problems. I feel five people staring at me. I can hear the sound of paper sliding across a desk and whispering, notes being passed.

I don't have to hear the whispers to know the notes are about me. The notes are always about me, they always have been and always will be.

Mr. Harris goes to the front of the room and we begin to do algebraic problems using the formulas given. He walks us through two problems, step by step then tells us to do the three problems by our selves. He writes the problems on the board.

I copy them and do them the best I can.

After ten minutes he goes over the answers. I got them all wrong.

"He's so weird."

"Yeah..I wonder what's wrong with him."

_What's wrong with me is the fact you can't whisper quiet enough!_

I shout in my head, but the only action I do is my grip on my pen tightens. Also, they whisper only one chair behind me, of coarse I am going to hear them. Idiots.

"Nico!"

My head shoots up to Mr. Harris.

"What is the answer to question four?!"

I glance at my paper and realize I have written nothing down for question four, not even the number. I look up at the board and see the question written.

"Do you not know the answer Nico?"

His tone is impatient. I assume he's already asked me this question twice.

_So fucken stupid._

"No sir..." I mumble.

"I did not hear you. You have to speak louder."

I hear a few chuckles. I know he heard me just fine.

"No sir. I do not know the answer," I say louder.

More chuckles.

"And why is that Nico? Why do you not know the answer Nico."

He's taunting me. I can hear it in his voice. He wants to show me as a bad example for the rest of the class. It's happened before.

"Because I was not paying attention," I mumble.

"Nico! You have GOT to speak louder. I am OLD!"

I hear multiple muffled laughs. I bet everyone in the room is laughing. They always laugh at me.

"The freak is going to get it now," I hear the quiet whisper.

I raise my voice and growl at the fucken teacher.

"I was failing to pay attention, _Sir._"

I know what's happening before he even says anything. I close my binder.

"Go to the ISS Nico Di'Angelo."

_ISS?_

I don't know what that is... I've only ever been sent to the office... I can't ask what it is, that would only make things worse.

I put my things in my bookbag silently and stand up, head faced down. I walk out the door. I can hear the laughter that is no longer being held in from in the hall. I run to the stairs.

_So stupid. Such a coward. Running again. You're always being saved by others or running away. Always. No one will ever like you. You're too much of a fucken __**FREAK!**_

I reach the top floor and am at the door from yesterday before I even realize it. I pull on the door but it doesn't open. I jiggle the handle violently but it does not open. It's locked.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"Hey!"

I turn quickly, taken by surprised. A tall boy with short brown hair wearing a light blue hoodie walks towards me. His pants a regular light blue jeans.

"What are you trying to do."

His voice is amazing. I kick myself mentally and face the ground. I watch his feet.

"Relax. I wont tell anyone. Just tell me why you were trying to get in there."

I realize that each step he takes towards me, I back up a step.

"Hey..." I see him put a hand out as a friendly gesture, "Just calm down. It's okay."

I stop moving but keep my head down. That is two people today who have shown me some kind of kindness. He stands about five feet in front of me. I stare at his shoes. His knees are slightly bent and his arm is still out, inviting me to relax. He's approaching me like I'm a loaded gun.

"Go. Away." I growl.

"No. Listen, it's not normal for a student to be viciously trying to get into a storage closest. Something is bothering you. Let me help."

He stands three feet away from me now and stops walking. I focus on his shoes.

"Where are you suppose to be," he asks me calmly.

"ISS," I mumble in return.

"In school suspension? Why?"

His voice has honest concern and curiosity in it. I don't need his concern. I don't need ANYONE'S concern.

"None of you're business," I spit, staring at his shoes still.

"Look up at me. I'm not going to hurt you."

He says it as if he could hurt me.

I stay focused on his shoes.

I hear him sigh, "I wont send you to ISS. I'll take care of it for you. You need to calm down though."

_Why are they being kind to me!?_

"I don't _need_ your **_help_**."

I hear him chuckle, "You obviously do. It's not hard to see that."

I ignore the comment.

"What's your name," he asks me causally as he stands up straight. Casual, no longer concern.

"What does it matter," I grumble.

I hear a half chuckle, "Okay 'what does it matter'. I'm Percy."

He's mocking me. I know he's mocking me. They only ever mock me.

"My name is Nico," I growl at his feet.

He chuckles fully, "That's a much better name than 'what does it matter' if you ask me."

I debate on replying with a rude remark but instead I say nothing.

"Okay well... you can't stay here. I'll take care of your ISS problem if you come with me."

I don't trust him but what else am I supposed to do. I take a step towards him and feel him smile at me.

"Good choice. Alright, come on."

His 'kind' tone is really taunting. I know it is. It has to be...

I follow him down the flights of stairs to the second floor. We walk down a dead end hall until we reach a metal door. He opens it with a key.

"Come on in."

I walk into a warm room with white and blue tiled walls. The floor is concrete and there are three rows of benches. We are standing on a balcony though, the room is much larger. I look out over the balcony and see an Olympic sized swimming pool. Girls swim laps in the pool.

"Hot aren't they."

The voice comes from Percy who stands next to me. I look up at him and wish I hadn't. My stomach does a series of flips. I quickly look back at the girls swimming. I feel Percy curiously glance at me then back to the girls.

"Doing good ladies!"

The girls look up. Many of them giggle, others blush. They are looking at Percy.

"Get out of here Percy! This is the _Girls _swim class right now."

Percy teases back to the girl who spoke. She has black hair with a blue streak in it.

"Yeah Thalia! Then why are you in here!?"

I feel his grin and her annoyance. The other girls giggle or gasp.

"Yeah Percy! Why _**Aren't**_ you in here!"

Percy laughs and opens a wooden door against the wall. It leads to a small office with a desk, wood chair, computer, calendar with dates marked on it, a bulletin board with swim team pictures on it and a trophy case with three trophies in it, a forth spot empty.

"You can sit in here until the bell rings. I'll make sure the person watching over the ISS students marks down that you were there. Then, where are you suppose to go when the bell rings?"

I stare at his knee caps, determined not to look up at him.

"Lunch," I say simply with no emotion.

"Okay. Then go to lunch when the bell rings. I'll leave you alone in here, you seem like you need time." And with that Percy leaves me.

It doesn't make sense. I don't understand. First Mr. Chiron, then Jason, now Percy. They've shown me the most kindness any person -besides Hazel- has ever shown me. It doesn't make sense. No one has ever been nice to me, or seemed to care about me at all. No one has ever done favors for me, looked out for me, or asked me what I wanted. No one has even thought about how I'm feeling or what I'm going through or what I want. I don't understand.

This school bothers me more than anything else. The whole thing.

I hear the distant talking and swimming of the girl's below. They don't seem to know I'm here. Nor does it seem like they care. They are ignoring me. Like everyone else should.

The feeling of being ignored hurts for a split second until I remember, this is how it's supposed to be. I bury the hurt feeling and am grateful for something familiar. Being ignored is what I know. And it should stay like that.

* * *

I walk slowly and quietly in the halls. The lunch room is on the first floor so it is not a far walk. Students clutter into the already busy hallway, trying to get to their next class in a rush before our three minutes is up. I walk slowly, head down, hands in pockets. No one says a thing to me, they just rush around and ignoring me. They don't even bump into me.

I'm being ignored.

I wanted to be ignored but after people seemed to care...being ignored hurts again.

I don't understand anything.

I walk into the lunch room and debate on running away. The whole thing is filled with students of every clique. They all sit together, organized by their clique. Everyone is talking loud, eating, playing, and having fun. I can't find anyone who isn't having fun.

I see Percy and Jason both at a table with other jock boys sitting not too far away. I stand in the cafeteria door way and watch them. They seem happy, enjoying themselves. A few of them wink and whistle to the girls sitting a few tables away.

Percy looks over, he smile.

I feel my face heat and turn to run.

"Watch it freak!"

I fall to the ground right on my ass. I look up and see a very muscular guy with black hair and an Asian face.

_What the fuck is wrong with you. You run right into another one, and this one seems like pure anger. _

I stare up at him, my hood fallen back so only my black hair covers my eyes.

"You going to say anything," the muscular boy demands.

I look down and away, ashamed and afraid.

He walks around me in a huff.

"Fucken loser."

I know I'm the only one who heard the mumble.

The lunch room is silent. I only notice it now. They are silent because they are staring at me.

I mentally kick myself.

"Nico?"

I keep my head down but turn my gaze to someone walking towards me.

"Nico, come on. I got us a place to sit."

Hazel knows better than to express concern in front of the people. She shouldn't be concerned at all but I can feel she is nervous.

Hazel offers out a hand to help me up. I ignore it as I push my self up. My body is rather small, I don't need her to help me.

I don't reach for my hood how I so desperately want to. I know that will just make me look worse with everyone watching. They still stay silent, and I can feel their eyes on me. Like a thousand piranhas, just waiting for the perfect moment when I'm low enough.

I follow Hazel, we go past the jock table, and the cheer leading table. I hear throats being cleared from the jock table, and I hear whispers and giggles from the cheer leading table.

I keep following Hazel. Today she's wearing a nice blouse and a black skirt.

The whispering and giggling becomes louder.

"Fag."

I stop moving.

Hazel turns around, "Nico...come on..."

I freeze in my spot.

"Get out of here freak. You don't belong here."

"Nico," Hazel whispers, "ignore them. You're fine."

_'Fine_' is a **lie**. '_Fine_' is a word you use to **pretend** you are** okay** when really you are covering up everything bad. '_Fine'_ is not '_okay_'._ 'Fine_' is **bad**.

Hazel grabs my hand and snaps me out of my daze. She quickly leads me to a table in the back where a bunch of goth/punk/scene girls sit. A few of them guys.

She pushes me down in a seat and then sits next to me, still holding onto my hand. I pretend I have the ability to make myself invisible.

Whispers and laughter and whooping fill the lunch room. Then talking. It slowly goes back to the regular conversations, but I know I am the main topic.

"This is my brother, Nico."

She says it with a tone 'he's here and I dare you to do shit about it'.

The students at the table stare, some nod, others shrug and go back to eating.

"So Lou. This is my brother, you said yesterday you wanted to meet him."

I look to the girl sitting across from Hazel. She has long black hair, shining green eyes, a pale completion, purple highlights and a silver chain necklace with a pentagram charm on it.

"Yeah. You don't seem too bad." She says it with just a hint of fear, but mostly with curiosity.

Hazel smiles at me. I desperately want to put my hood up. I never should have come in here. I wish Hazel would stop trying so hard for me.

I sit looking at the empty table space in front of me.

A home-made brownie is placed on the table in front of me.

"Eat it."

I look up and see Lou staring at me intently.

"You're hungry. You would love some food. My mother taught me the recipe for that. It tastes delicious. Eat it."

I realize how hungry I am. The fact I haven't eaten anything in three days finally comes to mind. The brownie looks so good.

I take a bite.

Lou smiles. Her smile is strange and bothers me. Like she knows something I don't. Like she's expecting something. Like she keeps many secrets.

_She's keeping secrets._

I gulp down the bite I took and slowly place the brownie on the table. I look her in the eye, but only joy is to be seen.

"So! Did you like it!? Was it good?! Eat more!"

I am compelled to eat more. My stomach growls at me, demanding why it's been staved.

I nod.

"Nico, are you okay?"

Hazel is looking at me as if I've grown a second head.

I nod.

"Well, talk!"

Hazel comes to my rescue, "Oh no Lou. He doesn't talk. He's-"

"I can talk just fine Hazel. You don't need to keep rescuing me!"

I realize what I did after it comes out. I don't know what made me say that. I've been thinking that every time she's tried defending me for years now.

A boy who was a moment ago talking to the other students turns to me. He looks at me then at Lou then at me.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No. I am not okay! What makes you think I am EVER okay."

I once again don't realize what I said until it's out. The words just seem to be jumping out of my mouth. The words, my thoughts.

_This is bad. _

"This is bad."

Hazel, Lou, and the boy hear my mumble.

The boy chuckles and looks at Lou, who shrugs.

"Okay man. You're funny. I'm Rodrick."

I look to him, "I don't care who you are."

_FUCK_

"Fuck," I hear myself mumble.

"Seems you've got the case of no filter, hm?"

I stare at him.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean!?"

"Nico!"

Hazel looks at me appalled.

"What! It's like everyone at this table is watching me, with a look in their eye as if they know something about me I don't! I'm sick of being watched!"

The whole table stops eating and stares at me. Some giggle, others give a sly smile, others just look on curious.

"It's alright Nico. It just seems like you're really not holding yourself back anymore."

_Not holding yourself back anymore_

_"_I'm not holding myself back Lou," I snap.

They still watch me.

"Nico?"

I clench my fists so tight the nails dig into my skin and I feel a moisture in my palms.

"What Hazel. What is it. What do you want. What are you worried about concerning me this time. What. Let's all fucken hear what is bothering you about me this time."

Hazel looks so hurt. I will never forgive myself.

"I just... I wanted to say... You're face... It's red..."

_Blush__ing_

"You wanna know why my face is red Hazel!"

"Yes Nico. We would all like to know," comments Lou.

I glare at Lou, "It's called fucken blush. I am blushing you bitch. I'm embarrassed."

They all stare at me now. Hazel looks at me with such hurt and shock in her eyes. I will never get this face of her caused by me out of my mind.

"Well. You shouldn't be embarrassed. You're just saying you're inner thoughts. Without a filter. That's fine."

"No it is not fucken FINE Rodrick. It is HORRIBLE."

He smiles at me.

"It seems like you don't often express yourself."

"I've got to get out of here."

"Nico. Please... Wait. It's... It's okay..."

I stare at Hazel.

I stare at Rodrick.

I stare at Lou.

I look at every face at this table. Most of them have black hair. Most of them have green eyes of different shades. Only a few look different.

"What are you. All fucken siblings!"

Some of them snicker. Some of them go wide eyed. Some of them glance at the other faces curiously.

"Technically-"

"No," I say to Lou, "No technically. I want the truth. I'm sick of half truths and lies. Just be HONEST with me!"

She smiles that sly knowing smile again.

"WHAT IS YOU'RE FUCKEN SECRET!"

A few tables around us look over, curious.

"Oh great... Just what I need. More reasons for people to fuck with me."

Hazel is watching me. It's like there is too much going on inside her she can't say any words.

I quiet down my voice to a low growl and speak to Rodrick and Lou.

"I know you both know something. And if you don't tell me I will _make_ you tell me."

I give a dangerous glare at them both.

Rodrick looks at Lou. I realize she's the leader. I glare at Lou. She shrugs.

"Most of us are half-siblings. Others of us are just friends."

I realize that most of the table has gone back to eating and talking amongst each other. I don't see anyone looking at us. Yet I feel one person's stare from behind me.

"Why. Who's you're shared parent."

Lou smiles sweetly, "Our mother."

I growl getting impatient.

"Nico!"

I turn to Hazel.

"Why are you being so rude! Stop it NOW."

I've never heard Hazel talk to me that way.

"Hazel. You don't understand. You never understand. NO ONE UNDERSTANDS"

Hazel looks at me with such hurt in her eyes. I don't know why I'm doing this.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," I mumble looking down ashamed.

I've never apologized before. Should I apologize?

"I'm sorry Hazel."

I mentally kick myself so badly I feel myself getting a head ache.

"N-Nico?..."

I look at my lap. I can't face any of these people. I'm so ashamed.

"I'm so ashamed."

Why do I keep saying what comes to my head.

"Why do I keep saying what comes to my head."

My mumbling is interrupted by Lou.

"It's a spell."

I look up at her sweet smiling face.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Me. Filthy. Sly. Bitch."

Everything around me goes silent. The voices of chatter are distant. The faces are far off. Everything is spinning.

* * *

"Nico?"

"He'll wake up shortly. Don't summon anything. I just got my ears pierced and I'd rather them not torn out."

"Hey man. You okay?"

"How soon until he wakes up."

My stomach feels like It's going to blow. My head has the worst pounding migraine I could even imagine.

I creak my eyes open slightly. It's too bright. I feel the lights shining down on me like powerful sun rays. I close my eyes again.

"The lights. They bother him."

"Well I can't turn them off! The nurse will get pissed!"

"Do something! This is your fault!"

The light is covered from my face, shaded. I slowly creak my eyes open and see a blue shirt being held over my head. I turn my head to the side and see Rodrick's chest bare as he holds the blue shirt over me. Next to him is Hazel. And behind them is Lou.

I stare at Lou accusingly. I see her take a step back. The shadows around the room feel darker, more powerful. I've never felt so defenseless and angry directed at one person in my life.

"Nico."

My attention is caught by Hazel.

"They are children of Hecate."

I roll my eyes.

_No shit. _

I say nothing.

_Thank god._

No words.

_Lou better run for her fucken life. _

Still nothing. I know the spell is gone.

"I took the spell off you."

I look back at Lou.

She is afraid. She stands three feet behind Hazel and Rodrick. I feel her fear like a blanket. I smell it like a delicious food. I want to eat it.

She better be afraid.

"I...I'm sorry. I had no idea the spell would effect you like that."

"It is _supposed,"_ Rodrick says with annoyed glance back at Lou then looks back at me, still covering my head above, "to be a 'No Filter' spell. It makes the person say the first most loud thoughts be said right away. The person can not stop it from happening. The thoughts just come out of their mouth."

I look away from him. I'm not stupid. I figured that out by now.

"But it effected you differently than others. You said what your loudest thoughts were, but the thoughts were different. You weren't saying just thoughts. You were saying emotions."

_I will never eat food again_

"And I am assuming that since you do not normally say your thoughts or emotions, your mind could not take the strain of being forced to."

I glare at Rodrick. I see him shiver but he does not move away.

"Nico... I'm sorry. This was not what I wanted."

I look at her. She's so hurt I can't be mad at her. I only want to scream at myself for making her feel like that.

"Well...At least it wasn't like last time. Last time I did that spell the person talked for an hour a million miles a minute about everything under the sun. Heh heh."

We all glare at Lou. She backs up again.

"Sorry..."

"You'll be alright man. I swear. Just take it easy for a bit I guess."

I look at Rodrick, he begins to put his shirt back on. The light bothers my eyes and bothers my head ache, but not as bad as before.

* * *

**Hey guys ^_^ Glad you're still here.**** Hope you are enjoying the FF.  
**

**Please review, favorite, follow. I love feedback. **

**So as you probably noticed, I am keeping Nico gay. Except unlike the books, I will have how he fights with himself over being gay and such in the FF. Although him being gay will not be the central focus. **

**This story will eventually lead to Percy and Nico hooking up. But I'm not going to rush it or have a whole entire chapter just of Percy and Nico having fun. Na son, we gotta make shit complicated and more realistic :P So if any of you were worried that this was going to turn into a sappy love story, yeah, don't leave cause it wont. Unles you guys would like some sappy love story shit xD but it wont be the main focus of the story.  
**

**I would like it to be known it took me five hours yesterday to write this chapter. I am not joking. I put that much work and think of ideas and stuff for the story and it's chapters. Then it took me around half an hour to read over it and fix any mistakes. This is the quality of work I present to you. **

**Love you guys 3 Seriously, I appreciate the reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys. Shit sucks. School has started. '**_NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**'. I know, I know. Well, that simply means you will have to wait longer than two days for a chapter update. But I will be updating once a week or once every two weeks. I'm very busy in school. I lead the GSA, I'm in leadership (like student council), In student council, and then I'm one of those people who have to study. Not to mention I've got home chores. But this is really enjoyable for me so it will be what I do in my free time. :) So STAY WITH ME HERE! YURH! **

**The contest whatever is still going. Review/comment a band(s) or a song(s) that you think Nico would like and I will add it into the story. I may also thank you at the end of the chapter for your contribution of a song(s)/band(s). :D **

**If you are still here, Imagine my avatar giving you cookies. **

**Btw, loving the reviews 3 thank you **

**^_^ ENJOY! **

* * *

I walk my way to the business class Father signed me up for. He chose the classes Hazel and I take, not us. I ignore the fact he signed me up for Drawing and painting, a class I would enjoy if I had actually gone yesterday. It's true, Father does own a funeral home, but it's not like I want to take it over. If I have to blend in with the mortal society, I want to do my own thing. I hate business.

Hazel, Lou, and Rodrick walk a few paces behind me. The nurse gave us all passes to our next class. I keep my hood up and face down. Hands in my pockets. They all tried to tell me it will be okay. No one will say anything about it. No one noticed anything.

But I know they are lying. And I dread next class even more than usual.

Rodrick leaves us at the second floor to go to his Biology class. Lou left us on the third floor to go to her academic. Hazel and I walk up the stairs to the forth floor.

"Nico."

I stop walking. We are still in the stairwell, but standing on the forth floor. I do not turn around as I stand in the doorway to the hall.

"Nico..."

Her voice cracks. I know she's trying to remain calm. I look at my shoes.

"I'm sorry... I never meant for any of this to happen... I didn't... I didn't realize how... how angry you are at me..."

She sounds on the verge of tears.

"I wont... I wont try to help you anymore. I'll wait to see if you want to talk first... I'll... I'll... I can..."

I wait.

"Nico... I'm sorry... I never thought this would happen... Please forgive me... I'm sorry..."

I nod then go into the hallway and head to my class. I don't look back.

* * *

"These are things you need to know if you ever plan on being successful."

I stare at my notes. I understand it all.

'_Don't be a fuck up.' _That's the key to owning a business. It seems I will never do well in any business career. Father has too much faith in me, if any at all.

The students have been focusing on me since the moment I walked in. I sit in the back of the classroom so I not only feel it, I see all.

They turn or glance back to stare. They pass notes. They whisper. They silently laugh. All at me. I hear some of the whispers. I know it was far worse than Hazel, Lou, or Rodrick tried to tell me it was.

"He just fainted and started twitching!"

"Was it a seizure?"

"No. Otherwise he wouldn't be in class. Why is he in this class anyways? He wont be able to go anywhere in this."

_Thanks for vote of confidence. I already knew that. _

"The nurse let him out fifteen minutes after."

"I wonder what happened."

"You think he was possessed?"

"What was he saying anyways. Was it just a bunch of mumbling or was he actually saying things."

"I wasn't there but I heard in the halls that he began to cry."

"NO WAY!"

"Yeah."

"I saw him pull on his hair. Like he was some animal."

I look up and I feel half the class shiver. Good.

"Psst. Hey."

I look to the chair to my right. Rachel sits there. I look back to my notes and try to focus on what the teacher is saying.

"Nico!"

I glare at her. Could she whisper any louder?

She tosses a note onto my desk. Mrs. Taylor turns to us and begins to explain some more. Rachel looks down at her notes as if she did nothing. I look at the folded up paper on my desk.

"Nico. Are you paying attention? Do you need to go to the nurse again?"

I glance up. She seems annoyed. I shake my head and look back at my notes.

"Then please pay attention. You will be tested on this."

I nod. She goes back to writing on the white board.

"Read it!"

I ignore Rachel's whisper shout and the folded paper on my desk and try to focus on was is being taught

My desk jolts an inch to the side. I turn and glare at Rachel, ready to murder.

But she is looking straight at the teacher, her hand on her desk, pointing to the folded paper.

I look back at the paper and take it. I unfold it in my lap.

_Nico. Are you okay? _

_I was there in lunch. You fainted and began to twitch. You were_

_also mumbling things although no one could understand you. _

_What happened? _

_No one could understand me.  
_

_Of coarse to one could understand me, no one ever understands me. _

Those thoughts clutter my mind as I fold the paper back up and flip it onto her desk.

* * *

I wait for Hazel at the edge of the woods. She walks up slowly with a nervous expression. I look up at her through my hair.

"Hey... Are you okay?"

_Am I okay? I was poisoned with a spell that made me weak. I fainted in front of half the school and mumbled incoherently. People everywhere think I was possessed by the devil, who-may I add- is our father. I was stared at, mocked, laughed and pointed at through the halls and parking lot as I walked here. I am planning how to kill a stupid girl. The school thinks I am going to burn it down and I am half debating on it. Am I okay? What a dumb question._

I nod and walk into the woods. She follows me. I feel eyes on me from the parking lot but do not pay any attention, just make sure we walk a bit into the forest as to not be seen.

Hazel looks at me with concern in her eyes. I hold out my hand and she takes it. I take a step and shadow-travel us into our living room.

"I've been waiting for you."

Father sits in his living-room-throne chair. It's not his throne from hell, it is not anywhere near as extravagant as that. Its simply a very large, very fancy, old fashioned Gothic chair for someone of major authority. One of a kind.

Father sits comfortably and casually in his chair. His face is of annoyance, yet patience.

I let go of Hazel's hand and walk out of the room.

_"Nico. If you leave now you will not have the help you need."_

I ignore Father's soft echo that goes throughout the house like a whisper and march myself up the stairs. He doesn't truly care anyways.

I march up the second, and the third set of stairs. I reach the forth floor, march my way to the back hall, pull down the ceiling door and ladder, climb my way up. And slam the floor door shut.

Mocha stands behind me meowing.

"Go eat!"

She continues to meow. I walk over to her dish. It's empty.

_I'm such an idiot. _

I'll get her food later on. I don't feel like going into the mortal world, being stared at as I buy cat food from a store, and feeling their judgmental ignorant eyes. I don't want to deal with mortals right now.

I don't want to deal with anyone.

I sit down at my desk and get out my business homework. Filling out and answer questions on the type of business you would some day like to be a part of.

_I don't want to be a part of a business. I never wanted to be apart of a business. I did not choose this class. My father did. I hate this. _

I fill out the questions on how I want to take over my Father's business, make our funeral home larger and spread. I say how I would manage it.

Now the teachers will all look this over and think I'm a morbid child. They already do anyways.

Two days of school. I have been at this school for two days. That is it. I've gone through more than enough already. This torture will not be over. I've got four years of this to look forward to every day I wake up.

I Put the business sheet in my folder and stuff it back into my bookbag. I look at the five sketch books I have stacked under my desk. Which one do I want.

Each sketch book is a different type of paper. Some are strictly for pencil, some are strictly for paints. Others can use pencil, ink and coal. Each of them are also a different size. Each one a different texture.

I pick the pocket-sized pencil, Ink, and coal sketch book and open it on my desk. I open to the forth page in it, the next clean page. I havn't drawn much in this sketchbook.

I get my black char coal pencil and begin to make light crescent shaped lines.

I then add light streaks coming out from the crescent line, and then I round the crescent line and make a small oval.

Then a circle on the inside.

The lines become darker and more intense. I look at it from a few different angels. I add shape, shade, and texture.

It becomes more than just lines, it becomes a picture, it becomes life.

I spend about thirty minutes drawing my image. Finally, I'm done.

I lean back and stare at my drawing.

It's of an eye. The eye understands. It sees, knows, and feels. It hurts because it understands the hurt.

The eye has such a depth and such a deep yearning to comfort.

It is an eye I will never look into. For no eye like that will ever look at me.

I rip the page out of my sketch book, crumble it up, and toss it somewhere in my room. I hear the cat playing with it.

I hope she eats it. I hope I never have to feel a yearning to want to be looked at by an eye like that again.

* * *

The night is long. It is quieter than usual. It has a soft whisper about it.

I lay on my back in my bed. Mocha purrs on my thigh, and although there is a stinging burn from the pressure there, I don't push her away.

Instead I stroke her back.

There's nothing to see except darkness and I'm alone with my thoughts.

The air is thick and feels like a blanket although I wear nothing. It's all somber.

Most nights I fall asleep trying to escape-which never works-. Tonight I did it again, but I'm not going to sleep, I'm staying up.

Everything feels more intense.

You're thoughts take on a whole new level in the still of night than they do in the day. It's like they all line up at an AA meeting and expect and long speech about them in detail.

I wish I could not think. Thing's would be so much easier if I could simply be numb again.

I realized that I began to truly feel different emotions again. Since I woke up earlier today, I've felt felt shame, hurt, sadness. It was different from feeling ignored and angry.

Lou will die a painful death for doing this to me. I do not want to feel.

Feeling hurts.

Bianca crosses my mind.

I remember when we were little and her and I would play together.

I was only 4 then. Bianca was 7. Hazel was not living with us yet.

Bianca was my older sister. I would go to school and be shy. I tried to play with the other kids, but...I was always excluded. They thought I looked weird. When I would come home, Bianca would play with me. Bianca and I would play everyday. We would sit and watch movies.

Bianca and I had the same mother. She had some memories of our mother before we came to live with Father. I've never had any because we came when I was two. I have very vague memories of a women with dark brown -almost black- hair. Speaking to me in Italian words and then things go black.

Bianca told me that at the time Father told us that mother had gone on a vacation and we were going to stay with him. He sometimes spent time with us, watched us play with the toys he got, a few times he ate dinner with us. But most of my childhood memories of care-givers were servants of his. Different creatures. I don't remember him ever caring for us truly. Only some hugs. If he ever did, I've blocked it out.

When I was 6, Bianca was 9. She still played with me but we talked more. She told me how things were for her, and I told her how things were for me. She never said I was weird, different, messed up or a mistake. She never told me I was bad or needed to control myself either. She always helped me in everything. She was my big sister.

I was 9. She was 12.

Most people do not realize just how much a nine year-old knows. Most people think kids that age are young, innocent or obnoxious, don't realize the world or know much. They think that nine year-olds don't pick up on things.

They're wrong.

Nine year old children see, know, learn, and realize a lot more than anyone older thinks. They hurt and feel and that's when everything starts.

12 is when everything has begun, and you've realized it fully.

I remember Bianca coming home from school. She would walk in the door with facial expressions I have never erased from my mind. She became more closed off, more careful. I remember her flinching from anyone's touch. She became scared.

She never knew I saw this. The moment she saw me, Bianca always gave me the biggest smile. She helped me with my homework. She watched movies with me. She made me lunches for school. She sometimes made food for us at dinner. Sometimes she would take me to the mortal world and we would go to the parks. Or walk in the woods.

All along she had the greatest smile. Always smiling. Always big smiles.

Being young I knew she was happy to be with me, but I knew when I wasn't there Bianca was hurting. So I thought I was the only one who could make her happy, I was by her all the time. I even demanded to sleep in her bed some nights.

I only realized later that she was hiding and denying her emotions, for me. She was happy only for me. And I demanded her to force herself to be happy too much. All the time.

I denied her to feel hurt.

I never understood.

I was 11. She was 14.

Bianca seemed to get better and worse and then better and then worse. She never told me about her emotions, her school, her personal life. Bianca never told me about anything personal. She would always hear about me. And I could tell her anything and everything. And she always listened and never said a negative thing about it. Always accepting.

This was the year Hazel came into my life. She was our sister. Half-sister. She came because her mom had been killed. She never shared the details about it, I never felt the need to ask. Hazel was secretive about her life before us. She claimed she knew who her father was because Father had visited her once. But nothing more.

I loved her and spent time with her. Bianca spent time with her also. We were all together. But Bianca and I were always the closest.

I turned 12. Bianca was 15.

We were in the woods.

My abilities had become out of hand. She was supposed to train me. Bianca had similar abilities and was going to teach me to control them. Because I had killed a teacher, multiple plants, rotted away a desk, and more.

We stood in the woods. I said I was afraid of it. She said don't be.

I told her I can't control it. She said she had faith and believed in me that I could.

I told her it's not safe. She claimed It would be okay.

It was not okay.

The thoughts become too much and I lay on my side. My shoulder burns and I know I scratched a scab off on the blanket by mistake. I squeeze my eyes shut and ignore a liquid that once again slides from my eye, down my temple, and onto the mess of blanket and hair.

Mocha meows, annoyed her previous resting spot in unattainable.

I ignore her and convince myself there is nothing.

* * *

"Nico, read please."

I think of all the vicious things I could do that would give Mr. Chiron nightmares he can not even imagine. I am beginning to think the whole 'frail, weak, crippled man' thing is an act. He's horrible. And has a death wish just as Lou.

_Where is Lou anyways?_

"Nico? I asked you to read please?_"_

Hazel clears her throat next to me. Telling me to 'just read'.

I start at the top of chapter 4.

In the past three classes, we've gotten this far in the book.

I relish in the fact it is Friday and I do not have to come here tomorrow.

I read, and read, and read. I finishing the chapter. That is when Mr. Chiron finally tells me I can stop.

"Very nice Nico. We'll stop there for today."

_Of coarse we will asshole. You realized the whole class was snickering, whispering, and passing notes. And we both know fat man, that it is connected to me._

"Today instead of writing a summary of what we've read, I want you to write about what we've read means to you. Does anything so far hold symbolism for you. Does anything stick out the most. Can you relate to anything we've read so far."

_Oh... I can't relate to this at all. Just being the child of the God of Death himself. Being able to watch and kill people. Being able to tell when a person is going to die. Trying not to feel for people. _

_No. I don't think I can relate at all. _

"Write about it. I want a whole page done by the end of class to be turned in."

I look down at my binder and open to the next clean page.

I stare.

What am I supposed to write?!

That I can relate to the story because I am like death?

Yeah... I don't think that would go over well.

I look around the room. Some are staring off into nothing while others write, focused on their paper. I hear Hazel writing next to me. I wonder what she is able to write.

I stare down at my paper again. It's still blank.

Obviously.

I keep my hands in my lap as I stare at the paper.

There is nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The bell rings and everyone begins to pack up. As they walk out the door they hand their papers to Mr. Chiron.

"Nico, come on. We've got earth science."

I look up at Hazel and nod, collect my stuff, and follow her. She hands her completed paper to Mr. Chiron and walks out. I follow after her.

"Nico. I did not receive a paper from you."

I freeze in the doorway. Hazel is already on her way down the busy hall.

"Please come to my desk Nico."

I walk over and keep my head down.

_I'm so fucken stupid. _

"May I have your paper Nico?"

I shake my head slowly.

"And why is that?"

I stare at my shoes. Today I'm wearing my black lace-up boots. They are steel toed.

"Nico."

I growl and set my bookbag down on the desk behind me. I take my binder out, and rip the empty paper out of it. I slam the blank sheet on his desk.

He says nothing. In fact, he picks the paper up and begins to look at it as if reading it. His eyes following the imaginary words.

Finally, he sets the paper down and looks up at me.

"Ah Nico. A very interesting paper. Would you like to know what I read?"

I shake my head.

"That's a shame."

I keep staring at my shoes. I wonder how many kicks it would take to paralyze his arms too.

I hear him sigh, "I suppose I'll have to keep the information I read to myself then. You may go."

I grab my bag and run out of the classroom, shoving my way into the crowd.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Hey!"

"Asshole!"

I ignore their comments and squeeze through the people. I get to the stairs and quickly make my way down them. Shoving others aside.

"Yo Jackass!"

"What's your problem?!"

"Hey! You could hurt someone!"

_I will hurt someone unless I can get distracted._

I walk into the Earth Science room to see Professor Bacchus sitting at his desk. Which is strange because he is always at least ten minutes late.

"Take a seat Nico."

I walk to the back where Bianca sits at our usual lab table.

"No no. Not there. How about over there."

He points to the lab table where Clarisse sits.

I keep my head down and sit in the chair next to hers. The few students in the class gasp or chuckle. I stare at my feet. I can feel Hazel's concerned and angry eyes on me but I don't acknowledge her.

More students arrive into the classroom. Professor Bacchus tells certain students where to sit also.

"What is **_HE_** doing there?"

I look at my lap once I hear Clarisse's whine.

I'm so embarrassed. I''m so stupid. I should just leave. I shouldn't be here. I will only get laughed at.

"HE is your new table partner Clarisse."

"WHAT!? No! I can't work with him Professor Bacchus. He doesn't do anything right and is always messing it all up."

"Although how true that may be Clarisse-"

_It's more than true. It's fact._

"I will explain it all when class begins"

I do not hear the familiar sounds of the cap on his thermos popping as he takes a sip. I realize I have not heard it at all so far.

The bell rings. Everyone is in the classroom. Clarisse has not sat down yet.

"Professor Bacchus. I can't work with-"

"SIT!"

I feel half the class jolt in surprise. Clarisse scampers over and sits down.

"I will make this hell for you."

She whispers in my ear.

_I live in hell dumb ass._

"Your quality of work is lacking. Fix it."

He demands this of us as if the fact we are not doing well is our fault, not his.

"The work you are presenting me with is pathetic. Improve. answer the questions, to the packets, do the experiment activities. And stop wasting my time."

There is a moment of silence as everyone thinks about the fact he doesn't even give us his time to waste.

It's completely unfair.

_Number One Rule: Life's not fair. Get. Over. It._

"You'll notice some seats have been changed if you have any intelligence."

_Doesn't take a God to notice a movement in regular placement Professor Drunk._

"This is so that you can torment each other so I don't have to. Ha, ha. Kidding... The seat change is because the 'hope' is that you will learn to work together with others. This was suggested to me by another teacher. I however, do not believe that any of you have any hope of working together."

_Then why did you do this Genius. _

"I placed you into different seats to watch how it goes for my own amusement though."

_At my expense. _

"Now. Do the work you're supposed to, and don't make me have to complain again."

I open my binder and the work booklet inside it. Clarisse huffs and opens hers also. She begins to answer the questions. I do the same.

"So what do you like to do Nico."

She says it with no true interest. I don't respond.

"Nothing? Do you do nothing?"

Again with the mild mocking tone. I continue to answer the questions.

"Fine. I do a lot though. More than you could ever imagine."

I continue to ignore her.

"_My Dad_ is extremely strong and teaches me a lot of things. He is the one who helped me get into wrestling. I also do boxing. Does _your Dad_ spend time with you? Does _your Dad_ teach you anything?"

I stiffen in my chair, bringing my shoulders slightly forward. My writing becomes more pressured.

"_My Dad_ also gave me the ring you're thief of a sister tried to steal. Has _your Dad_ ever given _you_ anything?"

I stop writing.

"Hmph. Guess not. You're _Dad_ probably doesn't even_ care_ for you. Is that why you keep to yourself. Is that why_ you're._ _Always. Alone."_

I glare at her. Clarisse puts her hand open in front of her face, the red ruby shines bright.

"Absorbs any darkness. Cool isn't it."

Her mumbling catches me off and I realize what I did. I turn to Professor Bacchus.

He stares right at us with a smirk on his face.

_Thanks Dad._

I've just made a huge mistake. I know it. I've fucked myself over.

I look at my booklet. I feel them both still staring at me. Eventually, Clarisse goes back to her work, silent but, I still feel Professor Bacchus's eyes on me.

_You're always fucking up. You can't do anything right. You always get yourself into trouble and cause it. Now you've been caught. Such a fucken dumb ass. This is all your fault. You deserve this. You've deserved this ever since then. Ever since Bianca. You have never improved. Everything you try, everything you do, everything you want. All pointless because you'll just fuck it up. You should just quit. Be the coward. Run. So stupid. _

I sit still in my chair. An hour of pain, humiliation, shame, and self-hate torments my mind until the saving bell.

I begin to stand to leave with the rest of the class.

"No, no. Not you Nico. You will be staying here. Everyone else can leave."

The students stare at me and whisper as they leave. Hazel gives me a look of concern then walks out into the halls. Clarisse snickers.

I gather my things up and walk to Professor Bacchus's desk.

"Nico. Do you know why I am speaking to you right now."

_Because you like to see me fail. _

I shake my head no.

"I am speaking with you to warn you. You not being able to 'control your abilities' will not be an acceptable excuse to me."

I stare at him.

"You may be able to get away with harming a son of Hermes. But harming a daughter of Ares is a very different matter."

My eyes go wide and he has my full attention. He smirks.

"If I were you, I would make allies before I make enemies. Which you have failed to do. So far, you have two possible enemies."

He can't be seriously telling me that he knows. He can't truly know. That's impossible.

He takes a sip from his thermos. I smell wine.

"Your father had tried very hard to convince all the Gods that you do not know how to control your abilities. He has tried very hard to defend you."

_My Father? Defend me? All the Gods!?_

"Very few will say anything. But me? I. Am. Not. Convinced. I know you can control them. You pretend to not know how."

"What do you mean my father has tried to defend me," I say in a low growl. I look him in the eyes, my face very real. And very dangerous.

"Daddy Issues?"

I continue to glare. I want to rot his face off. I want his bones to decay. I want his skin to melt away.

I see a purple aura surround him. All the plants in the room decay instantly.

He laughs.

"Not very wise to challenge a God, Son of Hades."

I don't care. I continue to glare at him. His grin becomes wider as if this is all some great humorous joke to him. The lights in the classroom pop.

The only light come in through the windows.

"Are you quite done? This performance will cost lots of money if you continue."

His wooden desk begins to rot away.

He sighs and picks up his thermos off the desk.

"You continue to keep trying to make enemies. That's a specialty, isn't it."

"If you weren't an ASSHOLE I would not HAVE to make ENEMIES!"

My shout is louder than I expected. The desk is gone, the table near the windows is gone, all the pencils in the room are gone. There is a small fire smoldering the white board.

"Ah... Yes... It is clear to me you do have control. Your abilities are simply fueled by strong emotion. Which causes you to lash out and release them through destruction since it appears you do not release them in any other way. You should get a hobbie. Making alcohal was once a hobbie of mine."

I stare at him in disbelief. This guy is toying with me.

Professor Bacchus grins as he leans back in his chair. The light purple aura still surrounding him, like grape juice.

I try to stop myself from causing anything more to happen. When I try it's like a rubber band being stretched inside my stomach. My feet feel like they are being pulled downwards but there is a huge resistance. My body heats up.

"What. Do. You. Want."

He smiles, "Oh. I simply wanted to see the incredible performance of an over-dramatic Son of Hades try to kill a God. Quite something, wasn't it."

I feel the pull stronger at my feet, the resistance greater. My stomach feeling like it is being tied into knots and then folded over. My body no longer feels like it is on fire. My body feels like it is fire.

He claps a few times. Slowly, sarcastically.

"Well done Son of Hades. You are quite the dangerous one. We gods should do something about you. A major threat in a school of mortals and other demi-gods. I mean, just look at the lovely display you have given us. A beautiful play of demonstrating just how serious you are as a threat."

I don't need to look around to know what I've done. I've fucked it all up again.

He smiles pleasantly. "I do have to admire the great work though. Such an act you portray all the time must be hard to keep up when this is how you truly are."

I look at my shoes, ashamed. I see something different though. These are not my regular shoes.

They are spiked black warrior boots.

I look at my legs.

I am not wearing my regular pants.

I see white bone, black metal spikes on leg plates. It shines.

I look at my hands and see they are flaming blue bones of a hand.

My arms are bone but covered with black metals with spikes, chains, little small containers hang from the chains.

I look at my abdomen. The bone blends into flesh at my thighs. The flesh has skin, I feel it up to my shoulders.

I wear black protective gear. Underneath the armor is black torn cotton-type pants, and a torn black long sleeve.

The armor is black metal and spikes protrude out from it. Chains hang over it. The little containers seem to contain different souls. Each soul belongs to a hell creature. A black sword hangs off my hip.

I move something attached to my back and feel large black wings.

I don't feel my face at all. I feel my skull.

I take a step back away from the pleasant smiling god who is my teacher. With every step there is the combination of clinks from my armor. The chains rattle.

"Do you see yourself? Do you feel yourself?"

I shake my skull no. I keep shaking it. The resistance and pull at my feet is stronger than before. My stomach feels like it is being torn in half. My body feels... I don't have much of a body to feel.

"You're truly a monster. Driven by vicious demonic animal instinct."

I walk backwards into a desk and fall on my ass. I grab at the desk but the moment my bones touch it, the desk disintegrates into nothing.

Professor Bacchus continues to sit in his chair. Relaxed as if watching a pleasant movie or play.

"This will be quite the gossip on Olympus. I'm sure it's already being talked about what you will do next.

I vomit all over myself. Only blood, and black goop comes up.

"That sure was not expected."

I stare at him in shock and fear. I feel myself move something in my back and feel my wings spread, pushing the lab tables in my way.

"What a mess you are making. It will take quite some explaining to do to the school board. Thankfully, there are gods and demi-gods alike who help run this school. Very few mortals run the school. We only have mortal teachers and students."

I vomit again. This time I cough up a small bone.

"Oh would you please stop that. It's disgusting. I never liked vomit."

I feel myself being torn on the inside and realize that my bones have taken on the color of a dark red. I feel a massive throbbing all throughout my skull.

"Are you having trouble containing yourself Nico? Clearing your father has failed to warn -or teach- you about this new form of yourself and it's consequences. I fear he has not taught you anything at all in fact. You appear to have never known you were ever this monster."

I look at him. I can't speak. I stare into his eye, my eyes pleading for help. I realize I don't have eyes. Instead I feel a small flame where I would normally feel pupils.

"Would you like me to call your daddy for help? Maybe he can save you again. I thought he would be here by now but it appears he will not be joining us. You've been left alone to manage it with no one."

I roll over onto my hands and knees. I stare at the ground and breath heavy. I vomit again. I can barely think I am in so much pain. Confusion, shock, and pain are the only things that claw at my mind.

"Oh yes. That's okay. You've only been sitting there for 30 minutes, why not rest on your hands and knees for another thirty minutes."

I'm in too much pain to even calculate the time and all the details concerning how long I've been like this. It's felt like an eternity of two minutes.

"Would you get yourself under control by now. This is not very amusing anymore."

I rest on my hands and knees. I try to bring my wings in while ignoring the massive pain and confusion. I am only able to close them.

"Nico. I am going to send you to your father. That would be the best thing for you. Would you like that? Me caring about you and sending you to the only one who can help you. Because it seems that he does not care enough to come here. How horrible."

I register what he says and try to object, but the moment I figure out how to speak with only teeth and jaw bones, everything becomes blurry.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Well, a lot happened in this chapter. We found out what happened to Bianca (everything but the last few details). We found out Clarisse is a Daughter of Ares. We learned the Professor Bacchus is a god. We also learned that other gods and demi-gods control the school. But most importantly, we discovered Nico's form. His first transformation. I suppose this is what his Father wanted to help him with. **

**Questions we've got now. Well, what exactly happened to Bianca and Nico when they were in the forest? What was Hazel's life like before she came to live with her Father? How was Hazel's and Bianca's relationship? Where is Lou? Why is Chiron so nice to Nico. What did Chiron mean when he said he read information about Nico. Why is Professor Bacchus such a dick-head to Nico. What is this transformation Nico is going through? How will he transform back into human form? Can Hazel do that? Does Nico's Father really not care for Nico? And most importantly!**

**WHEN IS THE NEXT UPDATE?!**

**Stay tuned for more on Nico, Hazel, and their life as Children of Hades trying to blend in with mortals and demi-gods who seem to have it all under control. **

**We apologize that this was such a late update and hope that the chapter made up for the lateness of it. Please stay with us. **

**Don't forget to review/comment Band(s) or song(s) that you think Nico would like. **

***hearts***


End file.
